Un ridículo malentendido
by curious creature
Summary: A Suecia le vinieron con el cuento de que Finlandia lo está engañando, pero le cuesta creerlo, además de que le duele mucho, así que prefiere preguntarle al finés en busca de alivio. Posiblemente, nunca se hubiese imaginado la respuesta que recibiría, y la persecución que le seguiría.


**Disclaimer: ***Mira a las cámaras con confianza en el estudio cerrado, ignorando el gran espejo a sus espaldas* Como sabrán, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenece... ¡MENTIRA! *sonríe desquiciada y todo un equipo de seguridad ingresa en el estudio rompiendo el espejo, la agarran entre cinco y le dan electro-choques hasta que cae inconsciente. Finalmente, uno de los encapuchados se quita el casco y se dirige a las cámaras* Disculpen las molestias, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya-sensei, ignoren a esta loca que solo escribió por ocio y sin ánimos de lucro.

Bueno, esta historia está basada en un hecho real... hasta cierto punto xD Esposo mío, sabes que te amo y que nunca te engañaría, ¿verdad? ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

* * *

Berwald no sabía qué hacer. Si bien su rostro permanecía inmutable, se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Tino, _su _Tino, su querida esposa, fuese capaz de hacerle algo como eso. ¡Engañarlo! ¡Y con Suiza! Pero por supuesto, antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesitaría hablar con él. Claro, hablar con él. Porque no puede creer en las palabras de otro más que en las de su pareja, ¿no es así? Aunque claro, si es verdad, lo más probable sería que lo negara… pero no, no debe ponerse a desconfiar así. Por eso, lo primero que el nórdico hace es comunicarse con él. Sabia decisión.

― ¿Su? ¿Está todo bien? ―Pregunta Finlandia cuando se encuentra con su esposo.

― T'no… tú… ¿m' has 'ngañado? ―Dijo directo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su-san, de dónde sacaste eso?!

― M' lo c'ntaron.

― ¿Quién?

― …

― Su-san, necesito saber quién fue. ¡Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto!

― ¿P'r qué no r'spondes a mi pr'gunta?

― ¿Qué? Su-san, yo jamás… ¿de verdad me crees capaz de hacerte eso?

Finlandia contemplaba a su pareja fijamente. Berwald no se sentía ya capaz de desconfiar. Lo miraba a los ojos y sabía que no existía mentira alguna allí.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ―Repitió Tino.

―… Ingl'terra f'e, esta m'ñana. Par'cía preoc'pado, ig'al que Fr'ncia ―confesó.

― ¿Inglaterra, y Francia? ¿Y cómo lo supieron ellos? ―Musitó Finlandia sorprendido.

― No l' sé.

Después de nada más que unos segundos pensando, decidieron ir a averiguarlo de inmediato. Aunque Suecia ya no dudaba de su esposa, Tino estaba como una fiera, dispuesto a castigar a quién sea que haya extendido tal absurdo rumor.

Una vez en la casa del ojiverde, las cosas se volvieron aun más extrañas.

― Yo solo sentí que necesitaba decírtelo. Todo el mundo anda hablando de ello, y no pensé que fuera correcto ―explicó el angloparlante―. Pueden preguntarle a cualquiera, de verdad. Aunque a mí me lo dijo Francia.

Decidieron acudir al continente, pero el francés no poseía mayor información:

_― Bon_, como el país del amor que soy no podía permitir tal clase de rumores circular libremente sin el conocimiento de ustedes, así que se lo comenté a Inglaterra para informar a Suecia.

― ¿Y a mí no?

― Bueno, es que tú eras el infiel, ¿no, querido?

― ¡Por supuesto que no, yo jamás le haría algo así a Suecia!

― Bien, bien, pero depende de él si te cree o no ―refutó Francia.

― Yo l' cr'o.

El país del amor se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido, mientras que Tino sonreía con ternura y vergüenza. No, jamás podría engañar a ese hombre. Jamás. Por eso necesitaba encontrar al culpable de haber extendido semejante barbaridad.

_― Alors… _todo el mundo lo anda comentando, pero a mí me lo contó España, y a él se lo dijo Prusia, que lo oyó de Austria y Alemania… más allá, no sé quien fue ―expuso Bonnefoy.

La pareja se dirigió a la casa germánica, esperando encontrar allí alguna respuesta al espantoso malentendido, pero antes siquiera de llegar a la puerta…

― ¡Ahí estás! ¡Por fin muestras tu cara, desgraciado! ―Exclamó un exaltado Austria.

― ¿Señor Austria, está todo bien?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Suiza es…!

― Oh, ya veo, es por eso ―murmuró Finlandia envolviéndose en un aura oscura y tenebrosa―. Precisamente por eso estamos aquí, ¿sabe usted quién comenzó con este estúpido rumor?

― ¿Tratas de decir que es mentira?

― ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo ya tengo a mi Su, ¿por qué habría de involucrarme con alguien más?! ¡Y con Suiza…! Oh… ¿señor Austria, es posible que ustedes dos estén saliendo?

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Un ruborizado Austria desvió la mirada, y cuando intentó responder a tan ridícula pregunta, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear.

― Así que por eso estaba tan enojado ―murmuró un serio Suiza―. ¿Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de preguntarme?

― Yo le dije que lo hiciera ―informó Italia acompañado de Alemania, de repente todo el mundo se había reunido fuera de la casa―, pero no quiso escucharme, y en seguida se lo dijo a Hungría, quien se lo comentó a Prusia. Esta clase de cosas tienen que conversarse antes de hacer cualquier acusación, como hicieron ellos ―comentó, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca en la vida habían visto tan serio a un italiano nortino.

― Sabia decisión, Suecia.

― Grac'as ―el sueco abrazó a su esposa con dulzura.

― Ahora que hemos resuelto una parte del malentendido, ¿de quién lo escucharon ustedes? ―Inquirió un ansioso Finlandia. Seguía enfadado, aunque los brazos a su alrededor lo calmaban visiblemente.

― A mí me lo dijo Japón… pero creo que él lo escuchó de China… pero no sé de dónde lo escuchó él…

― ¡Muchísimas gracias, Italia!

Los nórdicos se fueron creyendo ignorantemente que la situación se había resuelto en la casa germana. Ilusos.

― Esto no se va a quedar así. Todavía no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no pasó nada entre ustedes ―escupió las palabras con veneno el austriaco.

― ¿En serio me crees capaz de engañarte con alguien como Finlandia? ―Preguntó Suiza disimulando el nudo en la garganta con habilidad.

El castaño dudó. Se sentía traicionado, pero al recordar la forma en que el sueco abrazaba a Vaïnamoïnen su resolución flaqueaba. En realidad, ya casi no le quedaban razones para desconfiar, pero…

― Esperaremos a saber de dónde nació el rumor ―repuso antes de entrar en la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Mientras tanto, en Asia…

― ¡China! ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste que yo estaba engañando a Suecia con Suiza? ―Inquirió un nuevamente indignado finés.

― ¿Eh? ¿No es así ―sonrió un inocente ruso―? Qué alivio. En realidad, me esperaba que Estados Unidos estuviese equivocado…

― ¡¿Estados Unidos?! ¡¿Él se los dijo a ustedes?!

― Sí…

― ¡Vámonos, Su!

La pareja de rubios se retiró inmediatamente, dejando al asiático y a su pareja bastante sorprendidos.

― Eh… creo que ya sé lo que sucedió ―murmuró Iván.

― ¿Lo sabes?

― Claro… es América de quién estamos hablando…

― ¡Estados Unidos! ¿Qué es eso de que engañé a Suecia con Suiza? ―Bramó Finlandia, harto ya de tanta persecución.

― ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho algo como eso?

― ¡TÚ!

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ―Inquirió un sinceramente sorprendido americano.

― Qu'zás n' f'e 'l…

― ¡Pero Rusia…!

― ¿Rusia? Eh… ¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! ―Exclamó con euforia, como si hubiese encontrado la cura para el cáncer.

― ¿Lo hiciste?

― ¡Sí! Pero… yo no dije que engañaras a Suiza, Suecia, Sue… espera, ¿cómo era ―los escandinavos lo miraron con incredulidad―? Bueno, como sea. Yo no dije que estuvieras engañando a nadie. Es que el otro día estuve hablando con Dinamarca y él me dijo que ustedes se habían casado, pero yo no tenía idea, así que se lo comenté a Rusia… pero parece que me confundí…

Suecia estaba atónito y rígido en su lugar. ¿Tanto problema por culpa de Estados Unidos? ¿Todo porque no sabía diferenciar entre "Suecia" y "Suiza"? Era ridículo. Y parece que su esposa pensó lo mismo, pues estalló en carcajadas de alivio.

― Ya veo… así que eso era todo ―consiguió decir entre risas. Suecia lo miraba sorprendido. Por fin se había relajado―… ¿ya ves, Su? ¡Puedes estar tranquilo!

― P'ro si yo n'nca d'scon'f'é de ti ―dijo con ternura.

― Lo sé ―sonrió Finlandia colgándose de su cuello antes de alcanzar sus labios con disimulada urgencia.

Detrás de ellos, tres nórdicos y un americano los observaban. El americano con una sonrisa bobalicona, y los otros cada cual feliz a su manera. El danés intentaba abrazar al inexpresivo noruego mientras el islandés suspiraba con falsa molestia antes de sacar su celular y ocultar una sonrisa soñadora al leer el mensaje de parte del asiático.

― ¡Anda, Noru! ―Susurró ligeramente molesto y decepcionado Dinamarca.

― A veces puedes ser tan insoportable… ―murmuró su pareja antes de voltearse con rapidez y depositar un veloz pero apasionado beso en sus labios, acallando todas sus protestas.

* * *

Necesitaba poner aunque fuera un poquitito de DenNor, y también HongIce, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Hong Kong, ¡y también el de Canadá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡de verdad! Ojalá les haya gustado, o al menos sacado una sonrisa. ¿Me lo harán saber, si fue así? También pueden decirme si lo detestaron con toda su alma, ya saben, soy tolerante.

¡Besos!


End file.
